The most recent UNAIDS estimates of the global burden of HIV are that 36.9 million people are currently living with HIV-1 infection and 25.8 million of them live in sub-Saharan Africa. Moreover, 70% of new infections annually are occurring in the same region of the world (UNAIDS. How AIDS Changed Everything; 2015). HIV incidence has been declining in many, but not all, African countries at a time that HIV prevalence continues to rise as more people access antiretroviral treatment. Although treatment is having important impact on slowing HIV transmission, alone it will not turn the epidemic on its head. HIV prevention remains critical to stem the tide of HIV. The UNAIDS 90-90-90 targets for 2020 aim for 90% of people living with HIV knowing their HIV status; 90% of people who know their HIV- positive status on antiretroviral treatment; and 90% of people on treatment with suppressed virus loads. The 2030 targets are 95-95-95 (UNAIDS. Fast-track: ending the AIDS epidemic by 2030; 2014). Current estimates for the African continent are that 29% of all those living with HIV have suppressed viral loads. Every step of the treatment cascade needs intensive investment: scaling up HIV testing access to diagnose those living with HIV, an immediate offer of antiretroviral treatment regardless of CD4 count, and retention in effective treatment to achieve viral suppression. Although there are many measures in place to tackle the HIV disease burden in Africa there remains much work to do in terms of training local physicians and scientists in regard to diagnosis, treatment, and management of individuals with HIV-1 infection, as well as to evidence-informed public health responses and implementation science to determine the most cost-effective use of financial and human resources. The International Workshop on HIV Treatment, Pathogenesis and Prevention Research in Resource- Limited Settings (INTEREST) Workshop was an initiative of Professors Joep M.A. Lange ? (Amsterdam Institute for Global Health and Development (AIGHD), Academic Medical Center, Department of Global Health, University of Amsterdam) and Charles A.B. Boucher (Erasmus Medical Center, Rotterdam, University of Rotterdam). Together with a prominent group of international experts in the field of HIV, a focused international scientific meeting in Africa was launched in 2007. Since then, 9 successful annual meetings have been convened in Uganda, Senegal (twice), Zambia (twice), Mozambique, Tanzania, Kenya, and Zimbabwe. Known as the African CROI the INTEREST Workshop brings together scientists involved in HIV treatment, pathogenesis, and prevention research in Africa to share pivotal findings, promote collaboration, and transfer experiences across several fields and many continents. The organizers of the 2016 INTEREST Workshop will pursue the following objectives: 1) To showcase cutting-edge knowledge in the fields of HIV diagnosis, treatment, and prevention of HIV-1 infection. 2) To continue to foster the building of a community of African physicians and scientists who will discuss implementing local solutions for the management of patients living with HIV-1 infection and for the prevention of HIV transmission.